Tea cup deception
by Bubblemage-creation
Summary: Kagome works in a cafe, and ends up running into sesshomaru to be placed on his "bad list" what happens when she ends up constantly deleivering goods to him? Could this be more then just physical? M FOR LAUNGUAGE SEXUAL CONTENT, AU I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORY DX GOMEN
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N dont get mad DX i got a huge writers block on my other sess/kag story, so get over it im writting a one-shot maybe two shot, idk.  
in this story Kagome is 17 and sesshomaru is 22, get over the age difference if you're going to bitch, dont read. this was inspired by the song pony by Erin McCartney..so yea^_^**_**ENJOY**

At the age of seventeen, Kagome higurashi had gotten a job at a small cafe that sat smack-dab in the center of Tokyo's business district. The pay was good, like really good; but she was now finding out why they could never hold down enough waitresses/cooks. The people that came in where not only so stuck up and rude; but the damn bastards like to flood the Cafe in fucking herds! it was like someone was grabbing douche-bags and tagging them with Bluetooth's before sending them back out into the wild! The nerve of some people to just simply think it was okay to hold up the line as they spoke into what seemed be thin air, but had the audacity to yell at her when she asked them who they were talking to!

Which is what currently had Kagome beyond upset at the moment. It was four in the afternoon, which meant everyone was getting out of work and hungry; which in turn meant that there was a large rush. The douche-bag in mention though was talking into his cellphone and holding up the line. And as polite as polite got, Kagome had tried to explain to him there was a line and that he should just call back later. that just got her a death glare and herself called wench. And if that didn't have the guy angry; her next move sure as hell did.

She didnt know he said next, but she'd reached out and grabbed the phone from his it to her ear, and told the person to call back later before closing and tossing it back to him.

"Now Sir, are you ready to order?"

The "Sir" was beyond any word that could be found to describe his intense anger toward her though.

"That was an important call you impudent little girl, have you no manners?" Kagome's blue eyes locked with he gold ones just before she placed a hand at her waist and rolled her eyes.

"Whoopty-fucking-do for you. I tried to be polite, but you've had the line held up for the past fifteen minutes, if the call was that important, it should have been taken care of outside the shop. Now, are you going to order or not?"

The man in question narrowed his gold eyes at her pale face and leaned over the counter, his silver hair cascading over his shoulders to bathe the counter in the moonlit strings.

"I'll have you know that you have just now jeopardized a large business transaction that most likely-"  
At this point he looked her over before scoffing and smirking.

"-Who am i kidding, that transaction was worth more then your measly existence."  
Kagome's hand gripped the cash register to the point that if she wanted to, she could've ripped the damn thing off its hinges, but instead she smiled at him and took a few steps to the right to look at the lady behind him.

"Welcome to Amako-Choko, i assume you had enough time to choose what it is you wanted?"

The woman looked at the male in front of herself, then to kagome before ordering.

"Eto..I wanted a Chocolate muffin, and Caramel Frappe."

"That would be eight-fifty."

"This Sesshomaru was not finished."

"And this Kagome will not, does not, and will never give a damn. Move out of the line."

The next ten minutes were spent with Kagome's head being bent at such an angle she gave herself whiplash;which in turn allowed the whole line to be finished. of course, Sesshomaru wouldn't have himself being ignored by such a person that he was growling at her; and she just simply kept ignoring him. When the rush had finally died down to a dwindle, she'd swiftly turned away and made her way to the back of the cafe to check on the biscuits in the oven. By the time Kagome had made it back to the front of the cafe with the tray of biscuits, she noticed the male was gone.

A smile etched itself into her features the rest of the day as she worked; standing up for herself wad pretty good. if only she'd done it to freaking Hojo when she caught him cheating on her. But, she was older now.

As she layed herself into bed, shouting goodnight to the other inhabitants in the house; a certain thought struck Kagome.

That Guy was really at least a 4/5...She'd bang him.

(jsdkjsbdksjbdgkjsbdkfjsbdg)

Sesshomaru was beyond angry, there wasn't even a word that could be used to describe how angry he was at this moment. the fact such a worthless being was even stupid enough to close the phone let alone take it from her astounded him! He'd spent the past five hours contemplating ways to kill her, several scenarios running through his head. He was currently at the point that he refused to ever go to the little cafe. He didnt care if they were the only place that didnt fuck his coffee up beyond drinking; he'd make the place burn.

_'or'_

That little voice of rationalization voiced itself into his head

_'have it delivered."_

Sesshomaru glared, realizing that he could have saved himself so much trouble had he just had it delivered in the first place. Part of him wanted to walk into the cafe again, and scare the little bitch for even daring to speak to him such a way. the negotiation didnt even matter that much, the stupid wench had embarrassed him and harmed his pride. In return he'd _have to _harm her! His wounded pride aside, he had only just taken notice of the girl's appearance she was most likely mixed with European and looked no older then twenty years. leaning forward slightly at his desk, sesshomaru placed a hand under his chin as he hummed slightly in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n wtf i didnt think everyone would like this one as much xD im so happy! i doubt anyone ever reads these A/N but, i might have this going for a few more chapters, its fun to mess around with this idea because its so easy to write along with.**

Kagome was not going to get up; her covers and bed were so warm that she snuggled deeper into the warmth. It didn't matter if it was summer, she welcomed the warmth in her cool and dark bedroom. AS if on cue her younger brother rushed into the room, flickering the lights on and off while shouting for her to get up. Kagome, turned over slightly to reward him with a death glare, stopping him in his tracks just before she snuggled deeper into her cave of warmth.

"Kags you have to get up! Its five in the morning, you have to get to work and I gotta get ready for summer school!"

"Remember that game used to play when the floor was lava?"

"And when you step in it you die?" He answered back. Imperialism

"Yea, that's the game Souta. We're playing it right now, do you want me to die?"

"Kags…that's stupid get up."

"No."

"Sango's downstairs~"

"I don't care." Souta pouted slightly and made his way out of the room and downstairs to Sango.

"She won't get up." Sango nodded slightly, and cupped her hands around her mouth before shouting out into the house.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP THEY'LL MESS WITH THE CARDS AND YOU'LL GET STUCK WITH DISH DUTY!"  
Kagome groaned and pulled herself out of bed; making her way to the bathroom to prepare herself for work. It wasn't that she hated her job, but her bed was just so damn persuasive, beckoning her to snuggle back into its warmth. Kagome sighed and splashed water onto her face just before brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back into a bun. She turned slowly toward the show to find her uniform hanging, and inwardly groaned at the frilly outfit.

It wasn't that it was ugly, but she wasn't loli, and she never would be. Grumbling she slid on the knee length white and blue stripped dress; white stockings; and blue Mary-janes and tied the apron around her waist just as she was going down the stairs. Sango was standing at the bottom of the stairs in her uniform which was only pink and white and shot Kagome a glare.

"So I get a freaking gay ass pink; and you get blue? Trade."

"No, I hate the color pink."

"Higurashi Kagome, TRADE WITH ME!"

"NO!" and as if that would solve everyone's problem, Kagome ran out the door with Souta and Sango in tow. Souta shouted out "shotgun!" before jumping into the passenger seat of Sango and Kagome's car; which of course left Sango in the back to sleep and Kagome driving.

"it was your turn to drive today Sango."

"Well, you didn't want to trade uniforms, so, suck it!" Kagome groaned and started the car before backing out of the driveway and making her way down the steep slope of the shrine.

"Kags, when payday hits, can you help me pay for that bike I want?" Kagome laughed and shook her slightly, looking to her left then into the mirror to smile at Sango.

"Maybe in a little while, like after my next paycheck? We have to pay the first month rent to move into our apartment."

"You could stay living with mom, grandpa and me!"

"Iie Souta; College starts in five months and Sango and I want to be settled into the house before then."

"You can go to college from here!"

"Souta, the apartment is closer to school and work. It'll be easier for me and Sango to go back and forth." Souta pouted slightly as Kagome dropped him off at the bus stop; Souta leaned over and gave her a hug before stepping out of the car waving, making his way to stand next to Sango's younger brother kohaku. Both sent the girls a wave before they pulled off, making their way to the café.  
All in all it was a smooth ride considering Sango was sleeping in the back, or it was till someone rear-ended her.

Sango jolted awake and looked over to Kagome with panicky eyes.

"What the hell!?"

Sango stuck her head out the window and proceeded to cure at the car behind them before shooting them the middle finger and telling Kagome to drive again. It took a few more minutes before they arrived at the café at Six, several girls were already making their around the small shop getting it ready.

With a yawn, Sango made her way to the back of the Café and started getting out the ingredients to make Cupcakes, pouring them into a large mixer before setting it on low; Another a girl was busy rolling dough out for biscuits; and one was fixing the table placement. An old woman made her way out of the back office after several minutes; just several trays of cookies were put into the oven. She set a large bowl down into the counter next to the register before all ten girls crowded around it. They all exchanged glances before reaching into it and pulling out the paper that would have sealed their fate for the next few weeks; dictating what jobs they would have. Three girls frowned and tried to guilt the others into trading dish and table duty with them. Sango laughed and waved the paper in the air that would have her as a waitress; waving in front of everyone's faces.

"HOLY SHIT TRADE!" Everyone looked over at Kagome who was holding the piece of paper out.

"You have delevary, that's the easiest job."

" I don't want to be stuck moving into the douchebag habitat!" a collection of giggles erupted as Sango placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It's Either that or bathroom duty. I bet Midori would want to trade with you." With a quick shake of the head, kagome clutched the paper to her chest and frowned at the fifteen year old in the green and white dress.

"Ah…never mind I'm fine with this. Thank you kami!"

And at exactly eight, the doors to the Café were opened, a warm summer breeze drifting into the Café; the smell of nature flowing in, and the scent of sweets flowing out. Kagome stood by the phone that she'd have to answer to get addresses and orders from. Placing a finger on her chin she smiled slightly.  
'Good looks don't fail me now! I need the tips!'  
And all hell broke loose as the phones started to ring.

**A/N this is more of a filler to give you an idea of whats going on at the café before hours actually start. I think I might end up making this a short series, im not sure yet. But next chapter we'll get a look at the hectic life of Sesshomaru *evil laugh* I cant wait to have him and kagome meet again, I wonder how cruel I can be :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LIGHT FLUFF i'll try and get more out later :)**

**warning, there will be slight sexual content!**

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the long table in which the meeting was taking place at. They were so close to settling the Deal that would give Taisho CORP a five percent increase in sales once they bought over Nagoya INC. It was a good day for him, sad day for Nagoya. It took several minutes before the lawyers had looked over the papers signed them, passing it down the table to himself and the head of Nagoya INC.

Once they'd signed, hands were shaken and people were leaving the building. Sesshomaru made his way out of the building as his assistant Kagura Read of her tablet the list of things they'd have to do for the day.

"Get me Kouga."

"Kouga? Why would you want that mangy mutt from international services?"

"Simple, He's going to Watch over the Nagoya branch for me. And tell him as such." Sesshomaru sent the female a glare just before she walked off, huffing and cursing about having to go see him. Sesshomaru wasn't the least annoyed with Kagura though, he could fully understand why she was against it. Kouga himself was just as bad his younger brother, so it only made sense that not everyone liked him also. Sighing, he made his way down the hall to the doors to his office, snapping his fingers his just as he walked into it; settling himself down behind his desk and computer.

"Taisho-sama."

"Miroku; I want a copy of this month's sales and finances; get me Hojo from resources; and get me the list of the interns I need to look over."

"Very well, I have the list of interns right here actually."

"And I'm simply assuming you were going of the female profiles, yes?" Miroku flushed slightly just as he handed him the papers.

"We have some interns from America as well that have been given time off to work here and excel at their Japanese. There's a most promising one actually by the name of Madison."

"….Oh really?" Sesshomaru looked over at Miroku without the least bit in interest, flipping to look at the young girl's picture.

"Is this about her work ethics…or the size of her chest?" Miroku gave a sly grin before shrugging and making his way out of the office to his own office across the hall. He took this moment to laugh at himself before dialing the numbers and calling those who were needed and getting the information that was wanted.

Sesshomaru reclined his chair back slightly as he turned to the point in which could look out large windows where sat behind him. He sighed and dragged a hand through his long hair which sat flowing down his shoulder; he was beyond bored at the moment. Insomnia plagued him Late into the night which gave him time to get done with whatever paper needed to be done; those of which included transactions as well as overviewing the workers and their duties.  
Turning the chair to the point he could face the desk, he reached over and called the his assistant that sat near his office doors.

"_Yesss?"  
_  
"Jaken, this Sesshomaru requires rations."

"_Ah! Yes Sesshomaru-donno, I will have whatever it is you want delivered!"_

The next few moments where spent with Sesshomaru dictating what it is he wanted, and Jaken rushing so scribble it down before hanging up politely and calling the restaurant. A cheery voice had answered the phone at that moment, and jotted down the order before telling him it'd be there in about thirty minutes.

And if that wasn't the start of hell breaking loose, no one could tell what was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome huffed slightly as she parked the car behind the café just before entering through the back door. The sound of laughter and smell of chocolate quickly flooded her senses just as she sat down beside the phone. Kagome smiled as she reached onto the small tray beside the phone that held several cookies before biting into the batch that was most likely baked by Sango. A content sigh left her lips seconds later after she'd devoured the whole cookie. Standing slowly, she patted the crumbs off her uniform before turning to look at the list on the wall behind her which held the orders and addresses. She quickly crossed of the ones she'd just gotten back from before turning to look at Midori.

"Oi kagome, you have another order this one is…to Taisho CORP."

"Seriously…I passed it like fifteen times…couldn't they have called earlier!?"  
Midori shrugged and her a purple delivery box, smiling reassuringly.

"Be careful with this one, It has a large vanilla coffee, two chocolate muffins, a small bag of coconut truffles, and a fruit tart." Kagome groaned as she grabbed the box and made her way out of the store. And set in the passenger seat of the delivery car.  
Over all it took twenty minutes to make it to Taisho CORP, and the stupid bitch at the front desk kept snickering at her as she walked toward the elevator. This was a pain in the ass.  
By the time she made it to the top floor, she was told to go on into the large double doors which lead into an office that was decorated silver, white and blue. Now, usually she'd smile and bow forward, placing the box on the desk, but at the moment she wanted to throw it in the mans face.

"Ah, It seems we've met before have we not?

"Pft, Just take your box."

"As this Sesshomaru recalls, are you not supposed to place it on the table and bow respectfully?" Kagome shot him and glare and crossed her arms and she dipped her slightly in a bow, stepping forward slightly to place the box on the desk as she bit back a growl of anger.

"Please Enjoy."  
Sesshomaru regarded her with laughing eyes just as he grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward slightly to the point she was leaning over the table and he could slightly see the dip of her cleavage into the dress.

"You'd do best to try and avoid my anger."

"HA! As If I'm scared of you."  
Kagome swiftly yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned to make her way out of the doors, just as she heard a creak of a chair behind her. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist once more and yanked her back toward him. He towered over her, and a glare was etched into his features as he glared down at her at her smaller figure.

"let go."  
Sesshomaru scoffed and tightened his hold on her wrist as she tried to jerk away again. Kagome took a step back and pulled at her arm; only to fall back as she lost her balance, Sesshomaru following suit as he landed on top her.  
They sat there for several seconds; Kagome's arms were spread outward, with both Sesshomaru's hands gripping her wrists. Her knees were bent slightly and Sesshomaru was between them, his knee pressing into her inner thigh slightly as he head was hung to the point that his lips were barely touching her own. Kagome bit back a blush and let her blue eyes glare into his own gold ones, the curtain of white falling around her head and mixing with her own black halo.  
Sesshomaru tried to shift his weight slightly, only to have his knee slide forward and rub against Kagome's Core, causing her to stiffen and gasp slightly. Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome, her as of the moment was turned away from him a blush coating her features.

_And at that moment, something within him snapped. _

Sesshomaru repeated his previous action, only to have another gasp leave those plump lips of her own, and smirk placing itself onto his face as he dipped his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. Kagome paled slightly as he continued to move his knee against her, her body shaking as she tried to keep it still and resist the urge to move against him. By all means she was no Virgin, but she was not going to engage in anything with this man. Her conscious was yelling at her to stop, so scream for help but a voice in the back of her head, so quiet was telling her to just go with the flow.

_Deep down she knew that everything would change if she let this run its course._  
_'4/5 right? Didn't I say I'd bang him?'  
Whatever restraint that was holding them back was now gone._

Sesshomaru growled slightly as he latched onto her neck, his teeth digging into her slightly as she jerked her hips against his Leg. His hands moved to her waist as he licked toward her collar bone, her body arching slightly against him, fitting him perfectly as she did so. Her hands threaded themselves into her hair as she continued to move against him, moaning slightly as his hands slid down her waist cup her ass slightly. Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly to look at her flustered appearance just before he pressed his lips to her own. He kissed her till her lips were red and puffy; groaning as her fingers kneaded at his scalp. His hands gripped her waist as he lifted her up slightly off the ground, leaning slightly to the point she was straddling his waist. His hand roamed her body before grabbing her breasts through her shirt and rubbing them. Kagome gasped, and bit his bottom lip as she jerked her hips forward against the bulge that was growing in his pants.

Sesshomaru reached for the zipper on the back of the dress, pulling it down to the point her dress could rest at her waist, his hand pulling her bra down and leaning her back slightly for his mouth to latch onto a perked nipple.  
Kagome gasped and mewled slightly, rolling her hips against his own slightly to be reward with a groan from Sesshomaru. The sound of knocking filled the room and their ears. Sesshomaru pulled slightly to stare down the woman in his arms, while she in turned looked up at him with confused eyes. It took several moments for whatever transpired had a moment to register. Sesshomaru sighed slightly and stood up, grasping her in his arms before he sat her down the desk. Kagome was in so much shock that she couldn't move, and ended up frozen the whole time he dressed her.

There was a second just as she got up from the desk that he thought about having her wait so they could continue, and his voice of reasoning had agreed well enough. Kagome had already opened the door and bowed at Jaken before she shot past him and made her way to the elevator.

If Sesshomaru wasn't so turned on at the moment, he'd have killed his assistant. Not only was he in the middle of something important, now he'd most likely be in a bad mood the whole day. It was a definite no and against his moral code to even thinks about dealing with his little issue on his own.

Part of him wanted to run after her and finished what they'd started, while the other part simply wanted to see her again. Which in its on notion was stupid and retard beyond understanding. There was no way he'd feel the need to be around a female, to be in her yes. But to simply want to be near her? He wasn't going to join a relationship with her that was for sure. But, he had another idea.

Kagome constantly smack her head onto the steering wheel as she sat at the red light. She was going bat shit crazy at the moment! How could she even let that happen!? The whole thing was crazy! As soon as she could pull up to the café she parked and ran inside the store to hide in the bathroom. Groaning she had to take in her appearance and inwardly shrieked at the hickies on her neck. Kagome let down her hair and positioned it to sit against her neck at an angle that no one could notice. Walking back out into the kitchen, she reached for the phone as it stared to ring.

"Hello, welcome to Amako-Choko how can I help you?"

"..You could always come back." Kagome paled and looked around the kitchen quickly.

"hells no. why are you calling!?"

"To make a deal.."

"Pft, I don't trust you."

"Oh, you're not going to even hear the contents of this deal?"

"…Say it then."

"Be my secretary."

"why?"

"A little birdie told me actually, you're trying to get an apartment."

"I'm not living with you."

"You thought of it, shall I continue?"

"Hn."

"Shall I?"

"yea."

"Very well. Come work for me, and I shall pay the fee's your apartment."

"…Whats the catch?"

"I'm not one to pay for my intercourse, but I shall make you an acceptation."

"I AM NO HOOKER!"

"Regardless, It will be strictly physical and you will be allowed to have a relationship outside our physical one."

"What makes you think im going to say yes?"

"The fact that as of this moment, we both crave something only we can give each other." Kagome groaned and thought it over for a moment.

"It stays between us."

"very well.." she could imagine the smirk on his face at the moment.

"Anything else?"

"You start in three days, I suggest you quit and write down this number. This is my cell, and how we will be keeping in touch. I'll send you the information on  
where you'll be living within several minutes. Three bedrooms sounds fair enough."

"Three?"

"You shall watch my adopted Daughter when you are not working." And with that he hung up; and it only just occurred to her that she hadn't given him her number.

Kagome made her way to the office at the back of the Café to talk to Keade about her resignation. It took several seconds to explain she got a better job offer, and the old woman politely nodded and told her she could be on her way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By the Time Sango's shift ended, kagome was jumpy and more or less excited.  
"heard you got a better job."

"Yea I get paid in advance, so I check out apartments."

"Seriously? Wow, so we can get the one bedroomed one we-"

"Three bedroomed." Sango looked at kagome oddly before jumping up and down and shouting.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Kagomes cell buzzed with a text message, and she couldn't help but sigh. For one of them, it was awesome. The other, not so much.  
**  
A/N: I hope this was a good chapter, I'm sorry if it seems rushed I wanted to get to the point. Next chapter will be about moving into the kagome pad (lol) and we'll be meeting Rin as well as figuring out how exactly Sesshomaru got kagomes number and information. Also, we'll be celebrating Kagomes 18****th**** birthday and introducing Shippo (WHOOOOOT) R&R ugh..i really need to get a beta :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N im sorry for being late with this, a lot of things came up but i hope you enjoy it! im Raising Kagomes Age up to 20, and Sesshomaru's up to 25, it'll make the story smoother, trust me. but its fine, cause we'll be celebrating her 20th birthday in a few chapters,and im turning this into a drabble series..cause i get random spurts of inspiration.  
**  
Kagome leaned back slightly as she heaved the giant box into the back of the moving truck. saying her back hurt would be an understatement at the state of pain it was currently in. Sango was taping boxes shut as kagome threw herself onto one of the mattresses that were placed on the lawn. Looking up from her work momentarily, Sango shot Kagome a weary look before accompanying her on the mattress. Sango mentally went over her checklist of things that needed to be packed up as well as the things that were already boxed.

"So Kags..you check out the apartment?"  
kagome shook her head and stood up from the mattress; leaning down to pick up the box Sango had just finished closing. The sound of a phone ringing made kagome reach into her jeans pockets to check her phone just as Sango answered hers.

"Miroku?"

Ah, the lecherous monk; which was the name they'd called him since they found out of his ancestry background. It was a fitting name, but occasionally Hentai made a better point.  
Kagome sighed and made her way back into Sango's small family home, grabbing the rest of her clothing and shoving it half heartedly into a large box before taping it shut and carrying it out the door. Sango was sitting on the back of the moving truck shouting into the phone at her supposed boyfriend. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed the box into the back of the truck, hoping to knock her friend off the back of it, and succeeded.  
Within several seconds, Sango was laying face down on the concrete, a string of curses leaving her mouth.

"You fucking bitch!"  
Kagome shook with laughter as she closed the back of the moving truck, grabbing the mattress and dropping it on the side of the road for the garbage men to grab in the moved to grab her friend but halted in her movements when Sango hissed.

"I think you broke my boob."

"...I can't break it stupid."

"Well..you can sure as hell pull it!" Sango whined holding her breast. Kagome regarded her friend with a blank stare for several moments.

".. There's no way the concrete broke it Sango."

"I'm not blaming the concrete, I'm blaming you!" Sighing, Kagome leaned down and swatted at Sango idly several times.

"Get up!"

"Nu~ meh boobehs hurt!"

"SANGO!"

"No; think of the boobies!"

"..OH MY GOD YOU DROPPED A CUP SIZE!"

"FOR THE LOVE GOD WHY!?" Kagome rolled her eyes and yanked her friend up by her arm.

"Just get up, we have to go. We can deal with the boob pain later. I'll give you some pain killers..."

"Or.."

"..Or what?"

"VODKA!"

"HA, NO."

"You have to~"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you have to take responsibility for the pain my boob is in."

"...Legit?"

"I KID YOU NOT KAGOME YOU HAVE TO."

"..What are you..five?" Sango pouted slightly and nodded. Scoffing, Kagome walked toward the front door and locked it before making her way back to the moving truck.

"I'm leaving." Kagome started up the truck just as Sangon flung open the door and jumped in the passenger seat. Sighing, kagome pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the street and toward tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The building in which Kagome was moving into was equivalent to that of a palace in beauty, size, and in its inhabitants. Not only was she on the 4th out of eight floors; her apartment itself took up half a floor, and it was only three bedrooms! and if that couldnt get any better, the person below her seemed to have parties every friday to test out his new mixtapes(or so she heard); because he was an upcoming Dj (which she also heard).  
The apartment itself was wonderful. The kitchen was large and painted a light pink with stainless steel appliances; drawers; and counters. the living room was similar if not larger in size, but was painted a calm vanilla; with a white couch, love seat, twin chairs, coffee table, and 50 inch plasma screen. the first thing she noticed though upon entering the house though was the cubby for shoes and bookshelf etched into the walls above the couch, and to the left of the front door. Sango had squealed at that little detail and took it upon herself to look over the rest of the house.

Kagomes bare feet padded across the black hard wooden floors as she came across a sliding door that opened at the center of a long hallway. To her left there were four rooms; a washing room; normal sized bathroom; a small bedroom; and an office. To her Right were two doors which opened to show very large bedrooms with king sized beds in each. An adjoining master bathroom connected both rooms and held a double sink; walk in shower; and jacuzzi bathtub.  
Smiling, Kagome chose the bedroom with the large circular bed; pale green walls; and balcony. Tossing her bags into the corner of the room; she made her way back to the kitchen as Sango placed several boxes into the large space.

"Okay, so i noticed there's already silverware and shit so i was thinking we can put the 'fancy tea things' aka your Tea kettle in the cabinet above the stove, and we can place pictures around the house as we please."

"Did you bring the child-proof plugs like i asked?" Sango Frowned slightly and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Kags...she's 5, i doubt she'll stick his finger into an electrical socket!"

"I know, but still...i don't want her to get hurt!"  
Sango nodded slightly before turning to look at her friend with a goofy grin.

"Do you know what tomorrow is...?"

"Our first day at out new jobs..?"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY! i know theres no way you forgot that."

"'course not, i just hate my birthday. means i'm closer to fifty."

Sango looked at her friend twinkling eyes just before she turned and made her way to her own room. Kagome smiled at her retreating back and sat down the sofa; digging into her pocket for her cellphone to notice she'd gotten a message from Sesshomaru telling her to come to his office. Groaning, Kagome stood up and went to the door; slipping her sneakers on and shouting a quick "bye" to her room mate just as she left the house.  
Someone above hated her for some odd reason.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin was seated on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk, babbling about something that had happened in her first grade class. She had a habit of kicking her legs whenever she was sitting and talking, so he had to resist the urge to yell at her. Her small child like black heeled shoes kept coming in contact with his wooden desk, which in turn caused it to shake and for his handwriting to slant.  
every,  
Fucking,  
TIME.

"Rin..."

Said person halted in her movements and turned to look at him, Her black pigtails slapping her in the face slightly which caused her to teeter to the side.

"Hai!?"

"..This Sesshomaru is working.."

"Rin sees that!"

"..And you keep kicking the desk Rin."

"Rin knows that."

"I would like it if you would stop such movements."

Nodding, Rin crossed her legs indian style and turned to face Sesshomaru, her head leaned forward slightly to read what it was he was writing.

"...Rin..."

"...Gomen. Rin is bored."

"Maybe Rin should go read the books seated on the couch?"

"Rin already finished Narnia.."

"Rin should read something else then."

Huffing, she stood up on the table and jumped to the floor, groaning slightly as she made her way to the couch near the front doors to his office. Reaching for a small Picture book, she flung onto the couch and continued to sigh.

"..Sesshomaru..."

"..yes Rin?"

"How long is Rin going to be stuck here?"

"...Till the nanny comes."

"Rin doesn't like Nannies. Kagura was...a bitch."

"As true as that statement was..don't use such language. she should be here soon."  
Groaning, Rin hung herself upside from the couch.

"...Not soon enough.."

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******************************

Kagome had been stuck at the front desk for half an hour. The female behind the desk, constantly ignored her whenever she brought up her meeting with Sesshomaru and was currently sending her dirty looks. Huffing, kagome pulled out her phone and called Sesshomaru who in turned answered.

"...What is taking so long?"

"The stupid hoe at the front desk wont let me up, YES I CALLED YOU A HOE."

"And why not..?"

"IF I KNEW, I WOULDN'T BE CALLING YOU."  
The phone was then cut off by Kagome, who turned and started making her way out of the building.

"..not even going to let me in..makes me come here...stupid bastard.."  
Just as she reached the doors with a phone call at the front desk, and the female answered it with a cheery tone before paling slightly and calling back to the kagome.

"H-He will see you n-now.."  
Smiling triumphantly, kagome made her way the elevator and pressed the 12th floor, assuming sense it was the top button that it would be his office. she grinned inwardly when she saw that she was correct.  
walking toward the door, she knocked on it several times before a booking voice told her to enter.**  
**

**(thats it for now, i should ahve one out around monday)**


	5. Chapter 5

**like stated before, i turned this into a drabble series, so i'll be off and on with this one and "Dont Shoot!". i've also had another story idea in mind that i'll post as well called "playing Gold" and i'll make a story specifically for lemons.**

Rin was walking around Kagome; who stood arms crossed as she had a heated argument with Sesshomaru. The young girl couldn't help but look between the two adults and grin at what she saw.

"Nee-Chan?"  
Kagome stopped mid sentence and kneeled slightly so she was at Rins level, smiling at the young girl.

"Hai Rin-Chan?"

"Rin wants to go get Ice cream."  
Sesshomaru sighed slightly and opened his mouth to give her permission to do so, but was cut off by Kagome as she wagged a finger at the young girl.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Eto...No."

"Then no ice cream."

"WHAT?!"  
Rin watched kagome as she stood up, crossing her arms once more.

"Why not!?"

"Because you've yet to eat lunch. Once you do so, then you can have ice cream."

"B-but.."

"No musts, no butts, no coconuts."  
Kagome tapped Rin lightly on the nose, who in turn smiled and nodded with understanding. Sesshomaru had barked something out at kagome who in turned retaliated causing Rin to take her seat back on the couch. At the rate they were going, they'd never have a normal conversation.  
Sesshomaru's claws were digging into the desk as he kept his composure, simply ignoring everything the girl was calling him, but the rage was slowly building. And it wasn't building into more rage. He narrowed his eyes and bit back a growl as she slammed her hands on the desk, her shouting getting louder. At this point, neither knew exactly what had caused them to lash out at one another, but they both knew where it was heading. both snapped their heads toward the girl on the couch.

"RIN! WAIT OUTSIDE!"

Rin jumped slightly as the both of them shouted at her, but knowing they didn't want to argue around her, she nodded and left office; heading toward Miroku's instead. The moment the door was closed, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto the table to the point her legs were wrapped around his waist. Within seconds they were both fiercely kissing each other; kagome fingers threaded themselves through his hair as his own hands gripped her waist. His tongue invaded her mouth, earning a mewl from the female who in turn jerked her hips forward against his own.

Sesshomaru groaned slightly, and leaned her back slightly to trail open mouth kisses down her neck, biting and sucking on it harshly as he did so. Moaning, Kagome leaned forward slightly and nibbled on his ear, her hips still rubbing against his own in a teasing manner. pinning her down onto the table, his hands grasped her breasts through her shirt, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Kagome bit down on her bottom lip in hopes of keeping her moans at bay but ended up gasping as Sesshomaru rolled his hips into her own. Growling slightly, Sesshomaru grasped the edges of her jeans and jerked them down slightly causing Kagome to raise a leg from the confines of the clothing to be able to wrap a bared leg around his waist.

Rolling her hips into his own, Kagome gasped slightly as she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her core. Sesshomaru slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it along with the bra over her breasts to latch onto a nipple, biting and sucking on it. kagome sat up slightly undoing the buckle on his belt with shaky hands as she moaned. Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from her breast with an audible pop and pressed further against her to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling away slightly, he reached to the blinds behind him and closed them; dropping his pants and boxers before pressing completely against her as he did so.  
Kagome licked the shell of his ears, causing a shudder to go through him as he pulled her underwear to the side slightly and thrust into her stilling for a moment.

_Gods was she tight..._

_She felt perfect..._

Kagome bit back a shriek of pleasure as he entered her; she hung her head forward slightly and gasped for air just as he pulled out and thrust into her again roughly. Both moaned slightly as kagome rolled her hips forward with each of his thrust, the table rocking beneath them.

_He was constantly hitting the spot inside her..._

Sesshomaru had to keep his mouth pinned to her own to stop her from moaning in pleasure and so he wouldn't growl. He picked up his speed slightly, his mouth latching onto her own for several seconds just before he felt her heat clamp around his member; a shudder racing through her body and un-doing the coil that was slowly building in his stomach. Kagome moaned loudly into his mouth, and bit down on his lip slightly as he came inside her. The Duo stayed in the position for several moments, before Sesshomaru pulled out. Their conversation a mixture of just sounds and words.

"...Birth control?"

"Uh-uh..after pill..."

"Take it..."

"G-Got it.."

He stepped back slightly and grasped Her waist slightly; raising her from the table to stand on shaky legs.

"bathroom?"

Sesshomaru pointed to the right side of the room; his male pride swelling slightly to see had a slight limp. Shutting herself in the bathroom Kagome turned on the water just before she slammed her head into the wall.  
WAS SHE STUPID? SHE'D JUST LET HIM SCREW HER! SHE EVEN DID THE WALK OF SHAME!

Face palming, she sat on the counter slightly, hissing at the coldness of the marble as she reached into the warm water; dipping a towel into it.

Is this what the great, prideful, beautiful Kagome Higurashi was subject to!? A SINK BATH? Said woman continued to wash herself and made a mental note to stop at the pharmacy to get the pill. There was no way she was having a child this early.

~~~~  
Saying he was mad would be an understatement.

**HE WAS BEYOND PISSED.**

How could he, the great Sesshomaru Taisho bed a female? A HUMAN ONE AT THAT! part of him wanted to place the blame on his beast; but the animal in turn pushed the blame onto the rational side. He supposed it was a two way street; but this was a huge problem. He'd have to avoid getting her Angry, because the look on her face and her demeanor had easily turned him on beyond control.  
He was busy putting back on his clothing when kagome exited the bathroom, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sesshomaru felt his pants tighten slightly and glared at the wall behind her, causing kagome to flinch slightly thinking he was looking at her.

"I'll go get Rin!"

Within seconds she'd bolted from the office and was making her towards the sound of Rins laughter.

lunch was more or less akward between the three of them. Rin of course had no idea what had transpired in the office once she'd left, but as far as she was concerned, they werent arguing anymore and that was good.

She busied herself with eating her sundae, her eyes dancing between the two adults. She looked at Kagome oddly, and remembered what she'd been meaning to ask her.

"Kagome Nee-chan, are you sick?"

"Eh? no rin, why?"

"Well...Nee-chan isnt eating..and she had to go to the doctors."

Sesshomaru threw kagome a glance un-detected by both girls, before continuing to sip his coffee.

"I just had a headache is all Rin, so i had to go get some medicine. im not sick.

Rin nodded, and continued to eat her icecream. at this point, kagome wanted nothing more then to head home and avoid them both for a little while; but Sesshomaru with his wonderful timing had to screw up everything.

"Rin, As you know Kagome is your new Nanny. you will be staying with her and you will behave, understood?"

Said person had squeeled and jumped from the table, ushering for them all to leave so she could go to her "nee-chans" house. And of course because some higher power hated Kagome. she was stuck in the middle of them both them in the back of the car. Kagome kept her head turned to continue talking with Rin who animated chatted back and jumped in her seat with excitement. When the car barely made it to a stop, Rin yelped a quick goodbye to Sesshomaru and dragged Kagome from the car. Of course, she didnt argue and carried the young girl up her back till they made it to the house.

Rin was beyond happy to be staying with kagome, and could do nothing more then run about Kagomes Room pointing out things. Kagome was going through her drawers for an old T-shirt to hand Rin and made a mental note to get all of her clothes into her room.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can i call you Kaa-san?" Kagome turned and looked at the young girl oddly before nodding. Rin smiled and started removing her clothes with the help of Kagome, and quickly put on the pink polka-dotted shirt. Both Girl sat themselves on Kagomes bed and took it upon themselves to watch movies the last few hours they had till the clock struck 10. by the time that happened, Rin was already out like a light and kagome wasnt that far behind.

Kagome leaned slightly from the bed and turned out the light just before settling herself and Rin under the covers. The day ended on a good note.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! YOU MADE ME WANT TO WRITE THIS FASTER TO GET IT OUT! you guys fuel my need to write, so this chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed lol**

Sango had walked into the house around three in the morning, and was stumbling around on drunk legs the moment she made it inside. so it was only normal that Rin would be woken up to think someone had broken in.

Rin leaned over kagome and frantically shook her, her hand snapping towards the door as the sound of something being broken filled the house. kagome at this point had sat up and turned toward rin who looked close to tears. Both girls had sneaked their way out of bed and into the hallway.

Rin was armed with a hanger and Kagome herself had grabbed the bedside lamp.

"Kaa-san...what do we do!?" Rin whispered harshly, as the sound of something being thrown reached her ears. Kagome was shaking slightly with Fear, the T-shirt she was wearing Barely covering her underwear. The footsteps grew closer and once the person was by the hallway, both girls tackled the figure.

Rin proceeded to Pull at the persons hair While kagome felt around to grab the tablecloth off the side table, making it into a makeshift rope. The figure released a screech at this point and Rin sat on the persons face just as kagome had finished tying the hands and feet together. Rin jumped from the persons face and clung onto kagomes legs as she reached and turned on the lights.

"SANGO?! DA FUCK ARE YOU DOING HOME SO LATE!?" Sango had been beyond sober at this point and started thrashing on the floor.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, I WENT OUT TO DRINK WITH THE GIRLS, WHY DID YOU FUCKING ATTACK ME!"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BREAKING IN! TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!" Kagome bit out as she leaned down to untie her friend. Rin leaned against the wall slightly, rubbing her eyes in a tired motion.

"Geeze...sorry. i'll tell you next time. I didn't think you'd go all black belt on me though." Kagome shot Sango a bored look as she stood up, pulling sango up with her.

"Boo you whore." Yawning, kagome waved off Sango's comment and leaned down to pick up Rin, making her way back to the bedroom.

"Make sure you clean up all the shit you broke." Sango nodded and rubbed her wrists before making her back into the living room, as she turned to look at kagomes retreating back.

"Who's the kid?"

"The bosses Kid, i'm her Nanny. Night Sango." Kagome called out over her shoulder before kicking the door closed behind her and settling Rin into bed beside her.

"..That your friend Kaa-san?" Kagome nodded, and snuggled herself beneath the covers. Rin snuggled against Kagome who in turn wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist. Kagome had immediately fallen asleep; but Rin was left to her own devices and proceeded to Assume that someone was still in the house. untangling herself from kagome, she made her out into the living room and watched Sango pick everything up.

"You're pretty cute kid." Rin smiled at Sango and nodded.

"Im Rin."

"Sango."

"Can i call you Nee-chan?" at this Sango broke out into a smile and nodded before turning and picking up the broken items from the floor.

"You remind me of my brother Kohaku."

"Does Kaa-san have a brother too?" sango turned to the girl before nodding; making a mental note to ask kagome when she became a mother.

"Yea, he lives with her mom." Rin nodded at this and bent down to pick up several pieces of mail from the floor, holding them out to Sango who in turn looked over the papers. Holding a purple envelope addressed to Kagome, Sango winked down at rin before opening the piece of mail and leaned against the wall to read it.

"...To Whom this may concern...blah blah...Shippo...Wait what?" Sango peered at the paper and re-read the last few lines before laughing. Rin had tilted her head slightly and looked at Sango Oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just give this to kagome when you guy wake up." with that said sango placed the piece of mail on the dining table and motioned toward it before making her to her room. nodding, Rin leaned on her tip-toes to look at the paper before making her way back to bed.

Rin was awoken to the sound of singing and butter; lots of butter. She stepped out into the living room to hear the sound of loud music and Sango jumping on the couch belting out a song. Kagome was standing in the kitchen flipping pancakes and shaking her hips to the beat.

"Why is your mood always down...oh why~!"  
Sango belted out before jumping off the couch and dancing her way to the kitchen. Kagome laughed and turned toward Rin; making her way toward the little girl and raising her up into the air.

"Oh no, Oh no, so pretty~! you make me forget everything..oh no~!" Rin laughed and gripped kagomes arms as she was spun around several times before seated at the dinning table. Sango slid across the floor to clamp her hands over Kagome's mouth to shout out the last line in the song, leaving a very miffed Kagome in the wake.

"...Seriously?"  
Sango shrugged and made her way into the kitchen to grab the trays of eggs and bacon, setting them at the table before heading back into the kitchen to grab the one of pancakes. Kagome sent sango a glare before seating herself at the table beside Rin and placing food on her plate. Both females followed lead and breakfeast was filled with chatter and jokes. Kagome noticed the peice of mail on the table and picked it up, opening it to read its contents before smiling.

"Good news?"

"I GOT CUSTODY!"  
Rin looked at Kagome odly and tilted her head.

_Custody? Custody of what? Does she have a child!? _Rin pondered for several moments before turning toward kagome.

"You have a child Kaa-san?"

"Eh?" Kagome turned and looked at the young girl, processing the question before shaking her head and placing the peice of mail back on the table.

"You See Rin..for the past year i've been trying to help this little boy find a home okay? And he isnt from Japan, so its been hard to get paper work and everything done. So that means in a few days he'll be in Japan."

"Will he share a room with me?" Kagome tilted her head in thought.

"If you'd like that. I think the two of you would make great friends." Rin smiled and turned to keep eating her food. Kagome on the otherhand continued to maul over the thought in her head.

_They are both five, so it would be fine to have them share a room wouldnt it? _kagome groaned in thought, but realized that it could be done. Rin on the otherhand had finished her food and took it upon herself to had back into Kagomes room and put on the clothing she'd worn the day before; exiting only to tell Kagome she'd wanted to go see Sesshomaru.

Kagome had nodded at this, and motioned to sango to finish cleaning while she went and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"We should be back before 10, okay Sango?"

"Sure..just ge tme some cake." Kagome nodded and reached for Rin;s hand as they made their way out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"Are we going to go get Sango's cake first?"

"Iie, i have to stop by the adoption agency frist..then we'll go get some cake and see Sesshomaru-sama." Rin squeeled with laughter and acompanied Kagome down the street and into the subway.

The adoption agency was a large white building with what looked to be hundreds of offices just on the first floor. Kagome and Rin were settled into a room with light pink walls, and dark blue chairs. The walls were covered with pictures of happy families and children. A woman about in her early twenties was seated behind a large desk and motioned for the two of them to sit.

"Hi, My names Ayame, Kagome Higurashi right?" Said person nodded and they exchanged greetings and small talk as Ayame started up her computer and sorted through a file cabnet to pull out a folder with Kagome's name on it.

"Okay, Now..you filed adoption for Shippo a year ago correct? have you ever actually spoken to him?"

"Of course. I've video chatted with him a few times while he was in the orphanage in america."

Rin had busied herself with playing with toys that were in a box beside the desk. She'd moved herself to the front of the room and was playing house with the several barbie dolls, completely oblivious to the converstaion.

Kagome had spoken to Shippo several times over the course of the year and realised he had no ties to any of his parents. His mother was was Japanese and his father was an american man; the teenagers had met a young age before breaking up; his mother finding out she was pregnant and giving the child up immediatly. Shippo was raised by an old couple, but was such a difficult child that he was placed into a foster care for several years before being stuck in an orphanage. Immediatly he'd taken a liking to Kagome and wanted nothing more then to live with her and have her as family; Kagome couldnt say it any better.

Ayame handed Kagome several sheets of paper and instructed her on what to fill out as well as what she should be expecting.

"He might not be comfortable or may act agitated; but it'll most likely be because he'll be trying to adjust to the new enviorment."

Kagome nodded in understanding, and signed the paper under the spot in which Shippo himself had scribbled his name for the sake of doing so. it gave her bubbly feeling knowing that he himself wanted this. Ayame smiled and placed the paper into the fax, sending it over to America.

"So, they'll most likely have this filed within the next day or so. Keep an eye on your phone for when the time for the plane lands is given. Oh and, we'll be sending over an expection to your new home to make sure its fine."

"Ah, Thank you very much!"

Ayame waved her off, and smiled. Kagome walked toward Rin and patted her on the head.

"Time to go."

Rin nodded and cleaned up her mess, thanking Ayame as her and kagome had made their way out the door and down the hallway of the building.

"Cake?"

"Yea Rin...Cake."


	7. Chapter 7

**im so happy you guys liked the last chapter xD i had a sudden burst of inspiration with this story...so i kinda have an idea of where this will all go...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS im sorry this took so long...family and school keep smacking me in the face -_-**

Kagome was more the positive that Rin ate her own weight in cake. They were sitting at a small table in Amako-Choko, and all her old workmates were gushing over the small child. Rin had several empty plates of cake before her, and was currently eating a key-lime pie with enough ferocity to scare of an army of men.

Kagome on the other hand had been on the same piece of Chocolate cake for the last twenty minutes. Having lost her appetite for sweets the moment she realised she'd gotten her period; so she was currently wearing Midori's hot pink shorts and was more the self conscious about her legs showing.

All the girls in the cafe had yet to finish fawning over Rin by the time Kagome had paid for their food and was carrying the small buddle out the door. Rin had pouted slightly, but waved to all the girls as Kagome practically dragged her away from the sweets. If that didn't send the girl into a diabetic coma, Kagome wasn't sure what would.

The streets of Tokyo were beyond crowded, and Kagome huddled Rin tightly to her side as they made their way to the subway, Strawberry shortcake for sango in hand while Rin carried a coffee cake for Sesshomaru.

When they managed to enter the train, several old women had complimented kagome on Rin, saying how adorable her daughter was, It seemed before Kagome could correct them though, their stop came.

" how do you do it?" kagome turned to a very old woman in particular and tilted her head toward her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Raise a child?"

"W-wha?"

"It must be so much trouble to raise a child on your own..Its a shame that the childs father left you though. I doubt he knows what he's missing." kagome at this point had no response and nodded toward the old lady, making her way off the train and out of the subway.

Rin pointed out though as they entered Sesshomaru's company building that there was a different woman at the front desk who sure enough picked up the phone saying she'd tell Sesshomaru of their presence. Kagome had nodded toward the woman, miffed slightly at the thought of not being able to irritate the female that had previously taking up that seat, but neverless pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Rin ran into Sesshomaru's office and latched herself onto his leg. Said person patted the young girls head slightly and shifted his glance to look over at kagome; raising an eyebrow at her attire.

"Kaa-san had an accident...so she had to wear Midori-chans pants. i got you a cake!" Sesshomaru at this point took the box from Rin and took in her clothing.

"You wore that yesterday...?"

"Mhm..me and Kaa-san have to get clothes today and cleanup for Shippo!"  
Sesshomaru looked at his daughter oddly, once again looking toward kagome everytime Rin addressed her as

"Kaa-san". He looked between both girls, before setting himself behind his desk.

"Who is Shippo?"

"Kaa-sans son. He's coming to live with us."

"You never told me of a child." he asked kagome, who rolled her eyes and bit out a retort.

"You never asked."

"I shouldn't need to."

"My personal life is no concern of yours Sesshomaru."  
With that said kagome made her way to Rin and kissed the girl on her temple as she made her way out of the office.

"You leaving Kaa-san?"

"Mhm, just make sure you bring a lot more clothes okay?" Rin smiled toward Kagome who waved at her as closed the office door behind her.

Kagome pressed a hand to her abdomen as she sorted through the racks of the clothing; picking things that were close in size to Rin and Shippo's body. At the rate she was going, she'd have the basket filled within moments.  
She'd been clothes shopping for several hours, and was making her way to the front desk when she spotted a package of dolls and one of legos. grinning, she grabbed them both and tossed them into the cart; groaning slightly at the the price. Sure, it'd cost her last paycheck from the cafe, but Shippo would be coming later tonight.

Sango's boyfriend Miroku had offered to set up Kohaku's old bed for Shippo; stating he'd get "compensation" from sango another time. Kagome had immediately confirmed it against Sangos angry outbursts. Carrying the bags from the store, Kagomes phone continued to buzz in her pocket. Sesshomaru had been calling her, and the last time she called it was to tell her he had a car waiting to take her to the airport. She was more annoyed at the fact he went through her information then anything.

Turning, she collided with something hard and fell back flat on her but.  
"Holy shit i'm sorry!" A hand lowered itself into her vision. Kagome reached up and grasped it, looking up only to smile and gasp.

"HOJO!?" Said person sheepishly smiled, pulling her to her feet and kissing her on the cheek. Kagome and Hojo had dated back in highschool, but with him leaving to study abroad in france their two year relationship was stopped.

"When did you get back to japan?"

"A few months back, but your mom wanted to be sure i was who i said i was. Yoko can be pretty nosey when she wants..." The pair laughed.

"So you heading somewhere in particular?"

"Well, remember when i sent you those letters about wanting to adopt that little boy in america?"

"They gave you the rights!?"

"YES!"  
Hojo smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So you heading to the airport?"

"mhm.."

"I could take you there if you'd like."

"I'd like that. you should come over as well for dinner and some tea. its been quite some time before we could talk face to face."

Hojo walked her across the parking lot, popping open the trunk of his car and helping her place her bags into it. Kagomes phone continued to ring in her pocket; pulling her phone from the confines of midoris shorts she flipped open the floor.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hai Rin?"

"..Rin wants to see shippo tonight. can rin come too?"

"Rin...you're supposed to stay with your dad."

"Rin knows, but she wants to see Shippo."

"How about you come over in the morning, after we have everything settled."

"HONTO!?"

"hontonie honto. be sure to bring your clothes and toys though."

"Hai..Love you Kaa-san."

"...Love you too Rin."

Hojo smiled toward Kagome and opened the car door for her, allowing her to sit in the front seat.

"You got married?"

"Married? No, course not."

"So that wasn't your child?"

"Eto..i'm watching Her for her father. And she's started calling me mom."

"So she's with her dad this weekend?"

"She wanted to see him, but she lives with me. originally speaking i'm her nanny, but she's taken to me quickly."

Hojo nodded and started the car, backing out of the lot and heading down the highway toward the airport.

Hojo had made a makeshift sign out of a piece of cardboard with Shippos name written onto it. Several people were getting off the plane and making their ways to whoever was there. A tuff of red hair amongst black. A small boy came into view with bright green eyes and bright red hair. The moment his eyes locked with kagome, he squealed her name and ran into her open arms.  
Kagome kissed the side of his several times, and shippo was crying slightly.

"I wanted to come sooner...im sorry Mom." Kagome shook her head.

"I waited three years for you to come..another twenty minutes couldn't hurt. How was the plane ride!?"

"It was long..and everyone was talking really fast. thanks for slowing down your japanese though." kagome smiled and turned to face hojo.

"This is a good friend of mine, Hojo. He's going to hang out with us for a while."

kagome paled slightly when hojo started speaking english. she only understood every third word, so by the time they were in the car and driving down the road it was a full blown conversation.  
Kagome pointed out the turns Hojo had to make and when they parked the car, they all carried bags and made their upstairs.

Sango happened to open the door and and squealed once she'd looked at Shippo.

"YOU GOT BIGGER!"

The past three years, kagome and sango kept in touch this shippo through video chat, calls and mail to help establish their bonds as family. Sango at this point had taken shippo into his room and the little boy was shouting and squealing with joy. kagome and hojo entered the house and made their way into the washing room; tearing tags of clothes and sorting them into piles.

"...would you allow me to take you and the kids out tomorrow."

"..I dont see why not." Hojo smiled and leaned down slightly, kagome blushed and leaned back slightly. His mouth neared her own before he pressed a light kiss to her lips. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned further into the kiss as hojo cupped her face slightly in his hands before pulling away.

All the memories of her first kiss with hojo came flooding back. He'd been her first and last relationship. she remembered when they first slept together; because they were both virgins at the time, everything was awkward but slow and sweet. Kagome leaned her head forward and nuzzled the side of his neck with her nose.

Rubbing at her sides, hojo kissed the top of her head, and her lips again when she lifted it to look at him. He honestly did miss her. They spent the next few minutes kissing and lightly touching one another, but pulled away the moment shippos voice made its way toward her.  
The couple left the small washing room and proceeded to talk and play with shippo. The next few hours were spent setting up his room, dancing to music, eating and all in all having fun.

"Will i see Rin?"

"Mhm. she'll be coming tomorrow. and the three of us will go take pictures and eat ice cream with Hojo."

"..mom?"

"Mhm?"

"is Hojo your boyfriend?" Kagome thought over it for a few minutes.

"...Kinda but not yet."

"Oh okay..I like him though."

Kagome laughed and kissed the top of his head as before she helped change him into his Pajamas.

"Can i sleep with you?" Kagome laughed and picked up the sleepy child, walking out of the room to lean her head into the sitting room to find a dozing Hojo. calling his name slightly, the male woke up and followed her into the room. Placing shippo in the center of her bed, kagome went into the closet to change into a long T-shirt, Hojo in turn removing his suit jacket and putting on one of the old shirts he'd left to kagome. the pair crawled into the bed, each on one side of Shippo before dozing to sleep.

It was nice...  
**  
A/N: okay, so we've established that the hojo and kagome dated most of her highschool life before going to study abroad in french. He speaks both french and english and they kept in touch over the years. because he was her first and last relationship partner, she's still emotionally attached to him and loves him. next chapter we'll come in contact with rin, and most likely have some interaction with Sesshomaru. Im sorry this took a while to get out, and i apologise if the grammatical errors are through the roof. anyone who wants to beta can shoot me a message...because i really need help.**

Ja-nee~


End file.
